Stick With You
by Sirius Black's Goddess
Summary: Songfic, expressing someone that is not a Harry Potter character's love for Sirius...Pussy Cat Dolls Stickwitu.


I _don't wanna go another day  
__So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
__Seems like everybody's breaking up  
__And throwing their love away,  
__But I know I got a good thing right here that's why I say… hey.._

It doesn't matter how you appear (convicted criminal or not)  
As long as your arms hold me near (your heart)  
The fountain of my love for you will never run dry  
Our love will last till the day we both die ( or fall through a veil)  
Where we are now is where I always want to be  
With you holding me close, the fire flickering ever-so furiously.

_Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick with you my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick with you_

There had been a knock at the door. A pleasant surprise was waiting for me. I jumped into my former lover's arms. "Sirius, Why didn't Remus tell me you were let out?" I asked, softly. I stared into those big, water-blue eyes that I was so fond of. He didn't look like he used to, but he still had his eyes…and hair. I ushered him inside so we could…catch up.

" I'm sure he had his reasons." said Sirius, as sat down next to me on my comfy couch. " He actually thought I had murdered my best friends and Lily up until a little while ago. I mean you can't blame him for wanting to be-" But he was cut off by me.

" Did he not know that I wouldn't have cared whether you were innocent or not. That I already knew you couldn't have done it."

" Yes, but he didn't know- how did you know I was innocent?"

I glared at him, surprised at such ridiculous question. " You must have forgotten, but when all that was happening you were here, with me. And besides that, Remus should have remembered that I was the first girl you had actually truly loved, or that I was the one who kept all of your friends secrets so well that they didn't' even know that I knew." Sirius opened his mouth, but shut it. " and was I not the teenage girl that carried your child for nine months in our fourth year at Hogwarts?" Sirius stared at me with a surprised, yet happy stare.

" You kept it? But you told me that I wouldn't have to worry about it and that you had taken care of the problem. I just assumed that meant you….yea."

" Of course, I kept him," I said, quietly. " He was the only thing I had to remind me of you…"

_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say…hey.._

_Nobody gonna love me better  
__Ima stick with you forever  
__Nobody's gonna take me higher  
__Ima stick with you  
__You know how to appreciate me  
__Ima stick with you, my baby  
__Nobody ever made me feel this way  
__Ima stick with you._

Sirius stared at the fire, unable to look at me for a second. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" I tried, but you were always with James. I-I just couldn't."

Sirius smiled, then took me in is arms and held me like I had never been held for twelve long years. " So, where is he now? " he asked, apparently forcing himself to be calm.

" He insisted on going to Muggle college, also, but he should be back any day now." I said, staring once more into those aquatic eyes. "Could you please stay?" I gave him that persuading look that I was most famous for. James had dubbed it "the Over-powering Puppy Pout". James would always make fun out of Sirius whenever I would use it and I only did it when I felt I needed, too. Sirius would always give in.

" You know I can't. Remus will kill me if I get caught." He said, almost reluctantly.

" Ok, what about just for the day…." I smiled, flatteringly and shifted position to get closer to the ever-famous Sirius Black.

Finally, he gave in." ok…"

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me  
I got you  
We'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you  
Baby, you're with me_

I gave Sirius another look; but this one was different. It was now summoning and tempting, rather than pouty and begging….It was that look that only a female could give to the man she had always loved. I purred, yes, purred seductively, hoping he would respond with that devilish grin, he always wore whenever he used to go gallivanting with James, which, of course, he did. I rose to my feet, holding Sirius's hand, pulling him up, gently, with me. I ran towards my bedroom door, Sirius at my heels. Playfully, swung open the door. I, then, proceeded to temptingly walk towards my bathroom door. I entered and not long after a pair of ...coughs... came...coughs... flying at...coughs... Sirius.

I walked out half a minute later wearing the same...coughs...thing I wore when ...coughs... when I formed my child. And then,... clears throat... um…yea….read the third line from the bottom of the song for what happens next. (_We'll be making love endlessly)._

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around  
They ain't bringing us down  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say…._

Nearly an hour grins or two…later, I heard the door to my flat open and we were forced to stop. I jumped out of bed, quickly. Sirius sat up. " Wazrong?" He asked, lazily pushing hair out of his eyes…his deep watery eyes….But that wasn't important now…My son was home earlier than I expected! I told Sirius, quietly what I thought was happening and he smiled, but didn't say anything. I glared at him. _How the hell did he think this was funny?_ I exited the room, with a robe covering myself, of course. " Hi, honey. Your home a little earlier than I thought." I said, politely, trying desperately not to feel to stressed out.

" Yeah, I know. Isn't it wonderful. Some guy was about to get on the train to come here, but let me have his ticket because he had to wait for his family. I tried to call you on the Muggle phone, but you didn't answer so I expected you were either out, sleeping, or in the shower…" as he said this I heard the shower kick on. I thought back, straining my memory. I had heard the phone ring! Stupid, evil…phone…

" So, um… how was the school bit?" I asked, seriously hoping he hadn't noticed the sound of sprinkling water coming from my bathroom even though I wasn't in it. Excuse, excuse…grr, I thought.

He, seemingly, had not, as he continued. " oh, it was absolutely wonderful. I learned loads and I wasn't the only person there from a wizarding family. I quickly made friends with a girl named Cornelia. She said she would write to me and occasionally, stop in for a visit…." as he said this, to my great horror, Sirius started singing and this time my son had noticed. I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse, as my son opened his mouth to question. " um…I…um…left the radio on. I was listening to some music." I said, quickly, turning around and breathing a sigh of relief. I hurried in to the bathroom.

" Sirius, what the bloody do you think you're doing? My son is home."

Sirius stopped singing and nodded, turning the shower off and stepping out. I turned and left, walking back into the living room. I stuttered for a moment, then said, " Erick, there is someone else here." I explained." I think you'd like to meet him, so…"

" If you say so, mom, then it's probably true." I smiled and gave him a rather large hug, as I heard footsteps enter the room. I looked at my son's face. His jaw dropped. I turned around. Sirius had just entered the room. I had just noticed how much Erick looked like him. I could tell my eyes had lit up, by the way Sirius smiled at me. " Sirius," I said, quietly. "this is your son, Erick. And Erick, this is your daddy."

_Nobody's going to love me better  
Ima stick with you  
Forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
Ima stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
Ima stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
Ima stick with you_

I love you Sirius Black  
These words my heart can never take back.  
Our story is not nearly complete  
But we have just now conquered our greatest feat.  
I can't believe all that Remus keeps from me  
One day we will together be and you Sirius Black will forever be free…..


End file.
